


时间之卷 Reel of Time

by linzhishu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉郎。冷CP推广。对角线应梗。<br/>1.假设火炬木第四季之后（虽然我没看过第四季）Jack因为牵挂Alice留在了地球，重建火炬木，但没有招收员工，独自行动。<br/>2.美队形象来自电影，漫画我没看过。<br/>3.首发晋江：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2030237</p>
            </blockquote>





	时间之卷 Reel of Time

曼哈顿一役过后，除了超级英雄拯救世界的传说，还留下大量外星人残骸和各种武器、飞行器、盔甲，一部分被Tony见猎心喜地拿去研究，更为庞大的数量不得不由警方配合神盾局收拾残局，Steve也自告奋勇去帮忙。  
此外还留下了庞大的外交官司给外交部和特工局。  
城市整顿进行到第二周，Steve正站在一只巨大外星甲虫身上指挥一个建筑队，Fury带了个穿着老式军大衣的男人走过来。  
“Captain，”Steve循声望过去，跳下甲虫，Fury对他介绍道：“他是火炬木，来自英国，将会和我们合作研究外星生物和科技。”  
Steve多少明白，政治妥协，这么大的事情美国是不可能独自担下的，火炬木大概就是英国版的神盾局吧，他没有多问。  
男人向他伸出手，露出个懒洋洋的笑：“你好，Captain Jack Harkness。”  
Steve握住他的手：“你好，Steve Rogers。”  
“我知道你，Captain American。”Jack用大拇指冲着自己指了指，“我也是美国人。”  
Steve瞅着他：“这么说，你是个真正的上校，是吧？”  
Jack煞有介事地点头：“这倒没错。”  
他们对视，然后一起笑起来。

Jack Harkness是个……很招人的男人，哪怕站着不动都散发出一股荷尔蒙的气息，而且除了Tony，Steve还没见过哪个男人每天喷香水。  
不过和Tony不同，Jack很讨人喜欢，他亲切随和，风趣幽默，体贴大方，博学多识，几乎能够迅速赢得任何人的好感，因为工作需要Jack暂住在复仇者大厦，没几天就和每个成员都成了朋友，除了大厦的主人Tony。  
Tony自带的花花公子感应雷达气场似乎和Jack不兼容，好几次和Jack针锋相对。Jack和Natasha、Pepper小姐聊天而且让两位女士都笑逐颜开时，Tony插话道：“你想跟每一个女性调情么？”  
Jack耸耸肩：“曾有个人说我连说Hello都是在调情，我看这可有点不太公平。”  
“那么你并不是对我的同事有什么想法？”  
“如果说你们神盾局有谁是我想深入接触的话……”Jack的目光扫过起居室里的所有人，每个被他看到的人都觉得被那眼神调戏了——不是冒犯而是欣赏的那种调戏，最后他的目光落在Steve身上：  
“Captain，愿意和我去喝一杯吗？”  
Steve看得出来，Jack看他的眼神并不含暧昧之情，而是深切的怀念和温暖，还有一种他很熟悉的沧桑。  
他站起来：“走吧。”  
Tony险些没跳起来，明显连Jack本人都没想到他的邀请会被接受，但他马上调整表情，露出个从容又带着恰到好处的轻佻的笑：“万分荣幸。”

他们随便找了家酒吧，一边喝酒一边聊天，Jack虽然有时候说话会比较露骨但显然不是真的想调戏他，而且他的话语里基本没有新潮的词汇，Steve不会突然听不到懂某个名词或者什么词的新用法，Steve注意到时才发现Jack一直在迁就他，他们的话题几乎都是围绕着他那个时代的音乐、舞曲、歌剧，甚至还有美国队长的电影。  
Steve暗暗感激Jack的体贴，并决定换个话题：“你一定是个出色的军人，在现代这么年轻获得这么高的军衔可不简单。”  
Jack摇了摇酒杯：“第一，我不年轻，第二，军衔不是在现代获得的。”  
Steve心脏猛地一跳，他想起某个瞬间他曾感觉到的，穿着老式军大衣的Jack好像从旧时光里走出来，他十分匹配这个五光十色节奏紧凑的现代，放在半个世纪前的背景里也不会有丝毫违和。  
Jack似乎随口地说：“我有个孙子，他就叫Steven，比你多个n。”  
Steve惊讶地问：“真的？”  
Jack大笑起来，好像在说他刚刚只是开玩笑，Steve有些半信半疑，他却没来由地觉得愿意相信Jack。  
Jack却岔开话题：“Captain，这个世界让你觉得陌生吗？”  
Steve微微皱眉，Jack明明叫其他人都是名字：“不用叫我Captain……”他突然意识到Jack不叫他名字的原因，如果刚才Jack说的是真的。  
Jack先妥协了：“我就叫你Steve，你不介意的话。”  
Steve无声地摇摇头。  
Jack问下去：“Steve，你怎么适应这个世界的？”  
Steve有些犹豫不知道该不该回答，还是说：“老实说，到现在都没完全适应，让我适应的那一部分是……战争。”  
他坦然地看着Jack：“我刚醒来没多久，就面对与邪恶势力的战斗，我需要保护的国家和人民没有变，变了的那些不妨碍我拿起武器为他们而战。”  
Jack挪开目光，苦笑一声：“真好，你是战士。”  
他低声自语般喃喃：“战士更加坚强，更容易找到自己的使命。”  
那个“更”字令Steve十分在意，他追问：“是谁还经历了这些？”他没有问出口的后半句是，是你吗？  
Jack回答了个陌生的名字：“Mr. John Ellis，”随即又添上两个名字，“Miss Emma Louise Cowell，Miss Diane Holmes。”  
他一口喝干酒，又给自己倒了一杯：  
“我接待过一架来自1953年的飞机，两位乘客和一位女飞行员，只有最年轻的那位小姐留了下来，找到了新生活，另外两个人都无法接受，John把自己锁在密封的车里自杀了，Diane驾驶飞机重新冲向时空裂缝，生死不明。”  
他顿了顿，露出个带着些许怅然和悲哀的笑补上一句：“她还差点带走了我唯一的医生。”  
Steve凝视着他，Jack身上那种挥之不去的熟悉是因为他在岗位上见过太多时空错位吗？而不是他本人经历过？  
再度一口把酒喝干，Jack看了看表，站起来：“回去吧。我如果真的睡了你，你那位监护人恐怕会杀了我的。”  
Steve也站起来，并反驳：“Tony不是我的监护人。”  
Jack断言：“那他一定是想追你。”  
Steve哭笑不得，知道没有这回事，Tony在追Bruce还差不多，但明白Jack的意思，没有说下去。  
分手之前Jack写了一张纸条给Steve：“这是Emma Louise Cowell地址，来自53年的淑女，她现在就在伦敦，如果你想，可以去见她。”  
Steve不确定自己是否真的能和那位淑女谈些什么——七十年前他就不了解女性，但这至少让他知道他并不孤独，他很感激Jack的好意：“谢谢。”  
其实比起那位小姐，Steve更想要Jack的联系方式，和Jack相处比和任何一个人都更有自在和熟悉的感觉，他不确定这是如他所想的那个因素，还是源于Jack高超的社交技巧。

此后Steve常常和Jack一起出去，复仇者众人研究了一番Steve和Jack的关系，发现他们真的只是一起喝酒聊天的朋友才作罢。但Steve自己却不能确定这一点。  
有一次在酒吧，不知气氛太热烈还是怎么，吧台前的他们被层出不穷的男女搭讪邀请跳舞，Steve这边全是女的，Jack男女皆有，眼看搭讪者就要上两位数，Jack说：“看来要免受骚扰，我们得去跳个舞了。”  
他伸手邀舞：“会跳舞吗，Steve？”  
“……不怎么会。”  
Jack一笑：“好吧，我勉为其难跳个女步，至少不用担心被你踩到脚。”  
Steve伸手搭上Jack的手，看着酒吧迷离灯光下他的眼睛。  
他还记得他在七十年前说过的话。  
——等一个合适的舞伴。  
Steve没打算把自己困在Peggy那一段里，只是他并没有想到，这次会是一个男人。  
至少这一点让他庆幸睡了七十年，现在同性恋都可以光明正大的结婚了。  
但他不确定Jack是怎么想的。

Jack喜欢他、信任他、亲近他，但Steve觉得和欲望无关。  
甚至Steve不明白Jack为什么从一开始就对自己表现出这么大的兴趣，Jack又不是美国队长的粉丝，他长的还不如Jack好看，性格又古板不识趣，如果不是他想的那个原因，还能是因为什么呢？  
Jack一向对自己的过去绝口不提，Steve数度想问，然而无法启齿，Jack向他提过一些与外星人相关的趣案，听得出他曾有同伴，现在却为何孤身一人？这背后的答案残酷的让Steve问不出口。  
Jack主动对Steve揭露了一部分，有天酒喝到一半，他说：“能陪我去个地方吗？我怕我没有勇气。”  
Steve惊异于如此软弱的话是从Jack口中吐出，Jack说出口时是带着风趣的，但Steve作为朋友看得到他的压抑和脆弱。  
既然Jack提出帮助，Steve义不容辞，于是Jack站直，“抱着我的手臂。”  
Steve古怪地看着他，Jack兴致勃勃地催促：“这是宇宙特快，来，抱着我的手臂。”  
Steve相当别扭地抱住了Jack的左臂，Jack按动几下他那个独特的宽腕表，眼前光芒大盛，Steve不由自主闭上眼睛，睁开眼，他们已经换了地方。  
这是个宁静的街区，Steve惊讶地环顾：“这里是哪儿？”  
Jack回答：“卡迪夫。”  
Steve震惊地回头：“威尔士！？”  
Jack突然拉住他的手臂，把他拉拽到一个转角后，偷偷看向街道。  
Steve不明所以地跟着看去，一个黑色卷发的女人沿街走来，走进一栋房子。  
Jack一动不动，看着那个方向，眼里隐隐有泪光，仿佛一座悲伤凝固成的痛苦的雕像。

用Jack的神奇腕表回到酒吧，Jack开始一杯一杯地买醉。他酒量一直不小，但Steve还没见过他这么酗酒式的喝法。  
Steve知道他不该问的，但某种应该是嫉妒的情绪的驱使下，他还是问了：  
“那是你爱的人？”  
Jack回答：“我非常非常爱她……”  
Steve的心像灌了铅般往下沉，而且冷冰冰的。  
“……作为父亲。”  
Steve呆住了。  
Jack自嘲地说：“我女儿，Alice，她有个儿子，Steven。”  
Steve真心的后悔自己碰触到了这个话题，因为Jack这次说到那个叫Steven的孩子，用的是过去时。  
而Jack还在笑：“我杀了他，我亲手把他送上断头台，不顾我女儿的哭喊，他还在天真地问我需要他做什么……我要他的命去拯救世界。”  
Steve紧紧闭着嘴，无话可说。  
Jack把自己灌得烂醉，Steve没有送他去复仇者大厦，而是把他拖回自己的公寓。

他给Jack擦脸的时候，Jack一把抓住他的手：“不要死。”  
Steve以为Jack在醉呓，把他当成了曾失去的某个人，但是对上Jack的眼睛，他就明白了，Jack是在对他说。  
对视才几秒钟，Jack疲惫极了地闭上眼睛：“我求John，我请求他，不要死，活下去，但我不能……留不住他，我握着他的手，眼睁睁看着……他可以一睡不醒，我却必须睁开眼睛，他可以选择，我没有……”  
Steve想起Jack说过，John Ellis把自己锁在密封的车里自杀，Jack要怎么握着他的手？  
这个结论让他几乎无法呼吸。

Jack醒来时，就看到Steve在旁边守着他。  
打量了一下所在，Jack才翻身坐起，皱着眉晃了晃头，Steve递给他一条准备好的热毛巾。  
Jack一言不发地把脸埋进毛巾里。  
Steve问：“你活了多久了？”  
Jack抬起头，无声地笑了笑：“不到五百年，我记不清了。”而且其中一百年在地底下，两百年在冰柜里。  
意料之外，也是意料之中，Steve只感到强烈的悲哀：  
“你从哪儿来？”  
Jack被逗乐了：“我是地球人！不过是51世纪的地球，我出生在未来，到过你那个时代的过去，永远回不到自己的时间……”  
他的眼神突然变得恍惚，想起他对John说过几乎一样的话。  
Steve问：“那是什么感觉？”  
Jack简明扼要地回答：“孤独，可怕。”  
Steve默默体会着这两个词里的感受，第一次发现简单的英语词汇也能这么令人战栗。  
他们沉默了半响，Jack突然说：“你本来想追我的，对吗？”  
Steve歉然地说：“但是，我是不可能不死的。”  
Jack满不在乎地说：“那样我就永远别想谈一场恋爱了，如果无法拥有永恒，就珍惜现在吧。”  
他伸手抚上Steve的脸颊：“我只有一个要求。”  
他用混含着绝望和希望的声音，一字一句地说：“不要、不要因为我而死，求你。”  
Steve直视着他的眼睛，认真而坚定地回答：“我会为世界战死。”  
Jack拥抱了他，把脸埋在他肩颈，欣然地叹息：“那太好了。”

 

于2014.02.22


End file.
